


Is this a legal matter?

by moonjockey



Series: The Jacket [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9886118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjockey/pseuds/moonjockey
Summary: Five times Washington gives Hamilton his jacket.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday George Washington (I'm so sorry sir.)

1.

“Here, take my jacket.” 

Hamilton blinked up at Washington, his boss, who was standing over his desk, his jacket in his hand. He hadn’t heard him come in. Hamilton jumped up, pink settling on his cheeks, knocking over the stack of papers he had been working on. “Sorry, sir.” Hamilton grabbed the jacket from Washington’s hand. “Should I bring you your coffee right away?” 

“Yes, and I want the notes on the information you’ve found on the Johnson case.” Washington said all of this without giving Hamilton much more than a glance, his eyes fixed to his cell phone. 

Hamilton nodded and went to the closet to hang up the jacket. “Yes, sir. Right away.” 

A few minutes later, Hamilton knocked on Washington’s door, coffee and notes in hand. His hand twitched slightly, spilling a bit of coffee on the floor and on his notes. _Shit._

“Come in,” Washington called.

Hamilton opened the door. Washington was frowning at his computer and didn't even look up to acknowledge his presence. Hamilton was used to this, and moved cautiously towards the desk. He delicately placed the notes and coffee on the desk. 

Hamilton stepped back. “Sir, the notes?” 

Washington nodded and grabbed the stack of papers. 

Hamilton waited--not so patiently--behind him. Though he had stayed up half the night working on it, he felt ready to vibrate out of his skin. He’d probably had too much coffee this morning. Washington had barely started reading before Hamilton spoke up. “So what are your thoughts, sir?” 

“Hamilton, go sit down. I'll call you in later.” 

Hamilton rolled his eyes and left the room, closing the door harsher than he intended. 

 

“Are you okay?” 

John Laurens, one of the interns he had become good friends with, appeared next to his desk. 

He jumped, again, startled at his presence. 

“Woah, sorry, didn't mean to scare you.” 

Hamilton shook his head, taking another sip of coffee he definitely did not need. His other hand was tapping endlessly on his desk, his eyes continually jumping to Washington’s door. “I'm fine. Just a little anxious waiting for what Washington has to say about the notes I prepared for the Johnson case. I added some of my own thoughts as well, I wasn’t supposed to. But you know I’m eyeing that paralegal position opening up.” 

Of course Laurens knew this already. Hamilton only talked about it _every day._

Laurens came around his desk and grabbed the coffee mug from his hand. “And this you do not need.” He put it out of reach. Hamilton pouted, reaching for it. 

“I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, I need caffeine.” Did his voice always sound that whiny? 

“It's making you even more jittery than usual. You need to calm down. You seem stressed.” 

“I'm fine. I'm fine!” he said, though his hands and voice were slightly shaky. He had definitely overdone it. 

Laurens looked ready say something, probably to point out that his shaking hands were a sign of him _not being fine_ , when Hamilton’s speaker crackled. 

“Hamilton, can you come in here for a moment?” 

Hamilton pressed a button on his phone. “Yes sir. On my way.”

John smiled brightly, giving him two thumbs up. Hamilton tried to return the smile, but it definitely came out more like a grimace. 

Hamilton stepped inside the office. Washington finally looked up as the door closed behind him. 

“I need you to get a lunch ordered for some clients that are going to be stopping by today.” 

The semi-smile slipped off. The bubble burst. He stood there a few hopeless moments before his eyebrows slunk down.

“But what about the notes, sir? I thought we could discuss the case?” Hamilton said, throwing his hands around exasperatedly. 

Washington fixed him with stern look--well, really it was his normal look. 

“Solid work as always Hamilton, I'll take it from here. Go get a lunch ordered for my 12:00. I emailed you the details.” He waved his hand at Hamilton, dismissing him. 

“But, did you see my--” 

Washington stood up, his very stature silencing Hamilton. 

“I have a meeting for the next hour with Jefferson. Take my calls.” 

Hamilton pressed his mouth into a thin line, nodding firmly. 

 

2.

Hamilton felt his head flop back against the couch. He jerked awake, rubbing his eyes frantically. He had to stay awake. He needed to get this done. 

He stared at the bright screen of his computer open on his lap, the paper for his Constitutional Law class due in--oh, 6 hours. And he had to also finish getting research done for the trial he was attending with Washington and the other paralegals in--8 hours. His first actual trial. And sleep sometime in there. 

Hamilton was finally able to contribute to cases and make a little bit more money as a paralegal. He didn’t mind the extra work, but balancing that on top of also attending law school had been, he had to admit, a struggle. 

His apartment was always a mess, he barely slept, he ran on coffee and Clif bars, but the work was getting done. 

Hamilton flexed his eyes open wide, trying to force himself to stay awake. He grabbed his laptop and hunkered down. His fingers started flying across the keys. 

Hamilton finished and emailed his paper around 5:00 am. He lost the battle to keep his eyes open and crashed on the couch, his computer still on his lap. He jerked awake after a couple of hours and immediately started frantically finishing up his research for the trial. 

He mostly finished and then jumped in the shower, hoping that would help keep him awake. 

When he got out of the shower, he looked at the clock--9:40. He had 5 minutes to get ready. _Shit. Shit Shiiiittttt._

He put his wet hair up into a bun and threw on one of his nicer dress shirts. It was a little wrinkly; he had meant to iron it this morning. 

Hamilton was finishing getting ready, looping a tie around his neck in the mirror, when he heard a text tone. 

He finished putting his tie on, smoothed back his hair, and sighed at how tired he looked. He grabbed his phone and read his text as he walked out of his room. 

**_Laurens: When did you end up going to bed?_ **

Hamilton typed back a reply as he grabbed his bag and headed out the door. 

**_Let’s not talk about it._ **

He received 10 angry face emojis in response. 

 

Hamilton arrived at the courtroom, just in time, and squeezed in between Lafayette and Washington. Lafayette rolled his eyes playfully at him, but let him sit there anyways. 

Hamilton started to take his books and notes out of his bag, feeling Lafayette’s eyes on him. “ _Tu vas bien?_ ” Lafayette whispered in his ear. 

“Yeah, why?” Hamilton responded in English, not making eye contact. 

“You look exhausted, my friend.” 

“I’m fine.” 

Hamilton could see the concerned look out of the corner of his eye. 

He turned to Washington on his other side, who didn’t even seem to notice that he was there. 

“Washington, sir. Here’s that information you wanted,” Hamilton said. He slid the folder of papers over. 

Washington barely looked up from another folder of documents he was looking at. The only acknowledgment Hamilton got was a stiff nod. Then Washington turned to confer with their client. 

He tried to not take it personally; it was minutes before the trial was to start. 

Hamilton and Lafayette spent the rest of the trial rifling through evidence files, documents, and anything else Washington could need. 

Hamilton was mesmerized by Washington’s skills in the courtroom. He couldn’t keep his eyes off him as he stepped up to to examine a witness. It was about the only thing keeping him awake right now. Washington was so calm and poised and always knew exactly what to say. It seemed like they were going to win the case. 

Washington walked back to their table, a bead of sweat on his brow. He took off his suit jacket before sitting down, and Hamilton held out his hand. 

“Here sir, let me take that for you.” 

Washington smirked a little-- _a crack in the stern exterior?_ \-- before passing it to him. “Thanks.” 

Hamilton placed the grey suit jacket, which probably cost more than his rent, around the back of Washington’s chair. 

They watched as the prosecution questioned the witness. 

Hamilton could feel himself start to zone out a bit. It felt like only a few seconds before he heard a harshly whispered, “ _Hamilton!_ ”

Hamilton shook his head, focusing once more on Washington. “Yes?” 

“Where’s the job history report you gathered?”

Hamilton gestured towards the folder he had passed him earlier. “In there I believe.” 

Washington opened the file and Hamilton watched as he chuckled to himself, looking slightly bemused. 

“Hamilton. What’s this?” Washington held up a sheet of notebook paper with Hamilton’s scribbled notes from class about historic Supreme Court cases he had used in writing his paper. 

A hot red heat flushed up the back of his neck and ears. “Huh, how did that get in there?” He leaned forward to grab it. 

Washington continued to look through the folder, his eyebrows descending rapidly. He no longer looked bemused, but more towards frustrated as he flipped through the papers. “I’m not seeing it in here. Did you do it?” he asked, raising one massive eyebrow. 

Hamilton scrambled through his bag, his entire body feeling flushed now. “Yes, it should be here somewhere?” he whispered. He had all his school books and work in his bag, so it was a struggle to look through it all quickly, especially when he was slightly panicked. 

He could feel a line of sweat go down the back of his neck, making his collar stick uncomfortably. 

“ _Mon ami_ , what are you looking for?” Lafayette leaned over, putting a hand on his shoulder as he whispered in his ear. 

Hamilton just shook his head, rifling through the books and notebooks he had thrown in his bag in a rush. 

After a frantic minute or so, Hamilton yelled out, “I found it!” 

Lafayette rolled his eyes, shushing him with a finger over his lips. 

He placed it on the table in front of Washington, a mix of horror and annoyance all over his face. 

….He probably shouldn’t have been that loud. 

 

3.

Hamilton looked up from his computer to see Washington exit the elevator, Starbucks in hand. It would be one of those days then. Washington only seemed to have coffee in the afternoon when he had a lot of work to do and was planning on working most of the night. 

Hamilton was stifling a yawn against the back of his hand when Washington was--quite suddenly--standing above him, a few drops of rain on his broad shoulders. Hamilton didn't even know it was raining. 

Hamilton stood, his hand out to take Washington’s jacket. He had all the responsibilities of a paralegal now, but he still was basically Washington’s secretary as well. A point that continued to frustrate him. “Is it raining out, sir? I hadn’t even noticed.” 

Washington chuckled--a rare sound. Hamilton hadn’t remembered hearing it before. “You wouldn’t notice that, would you, Hamilton?” Washington said, placing his coffee on Hamilton’s desk before taking off his jacket.

Hamilton blinked at him, for once not knowing what to say. He simply took the damp jacket from Washington. 

Washington grabbed his coffee and regarded him from over the brim. Hamilton quivered slightly under the intensity of his stare. He tried to break it and walked over to put the jacket in the closet. 

Washington was still watching him. It was weird, though if he was being honest, not entirely unpleasant. 

“Take your break, Hamilton. I know you haven’t yet.” 

“I have--I just--” 

“I don’t have anything for you this afternoon. Take your lunch and then go see Jefferson at 1:00. He said he has some work for you this afternoon.” 

“Sir, are you sure? Last time it was filing that could be done by anyone.” 

Washington frowned. Looks like things were back to normal. “Please report to Jefferson at 1:00. I’ll let you know if anything comes up.” 

“But---” 

“This is not up for discussion.” 

Hamilton’s mouth snapped closed. 

 

_Fucking Washington. Fucking Jefferson._

Hamilton opened a cabinet roughly, the metal harshly squeaking as it opened. He thumbed through the files before pushing the manila folder in the correct spot. He slammed the drawer closed. 

He couldn’t believe he had to do this. This was like the temp jobs he had when he was younger to try to pay for undergrad. He had been above it then, and he _definitely_ was above it now. Jefferson only made him do it because he hated him. He knew it. The look on his face when Hamilton had come to him...at 1:10 just to spite him. Jefferson thought he was so much better than him just because he was a lawyer. He looked down on all interns, secretaries, and paralegals in the office. But he hated Hamilton most of all. Probably because Hamilton didn’t just sit and take it. 

“Here’s another stack to file, Hamilton.” Jefferson walked into the back office carrying a towering pile of folders. 

He set them down loudly on the table next to Hamilton, next to the equally large pile he had started him off with. 

“And make sure this is done by the end of the day today,” Jefferson said, tapping the pile with a menacing grin. 

“Or what?” Hamilton said looking up. 

“Excuse me?” 

“What’s going to happen if this _very important filing_ doesn’t get done by the end of today? What are you going to do?” Hamilton stood up trying to make himself bigger, taller. 

Jefferson snorted. “Who do you think you are?” He puffed his chest out, smoothing down his lilac suit jacket. Fucking lilac. “Of course I can do something. You don’t think I could have you fired? You paralegal types are a dime a dozen. I’ll have your position filled in an hour.” 

Hamilton leaned against the filing cabinet. “Okay. Fire me.” 

Jefferson faltered briefly. Hamilton knew Jefferson was a partner in the law firm, but ultimately it was up to Washington. Hamilton worked for him, after all. 

“I’m gonna go and talk to Washington about this.” Hamilton knew it would lose him a few points with Washington that he had pushed Jefferson’s buttons, but it was worth it. 

“You go do that. I’ll be here trying my absolute best. But if it doesn’t get finished…” Hamilton shrugged. Washington wouldn’t fire him, but he wouldn’t like it if he sat here doing nothing all day, so he had to keep filing. 

Jefferson strode from the room. 

 

Hamilton had closed his laptop and started to put it into his bag when his intercom buzzed. 

“Hamilton, can you come in here for a moment?” 

_Goddamnit._ He had of course finished all the filing with time to spare, but he knew he wasn’t going to get away with messing with Jefferson. 

Hamilton looked up at the clock; he had only a few minutes before he had to leave to get to his class. “On my way.” 

Hamilton walked into Washington’s office, closing the door gently behind him. “Sir, I only have a few minutes--remember, this is the day I usually leave early for class.” 

Washington nodded. “I know, should only take a few moments.” He gestured towards the chairs in front of his desk. Hamilton took a seat in one of them. 

“Jefferson came to see me this afternoon.” 

“Sir, I can explain--” Hamilton started, cutting him off. 

Washington put a hand up, silencing him. “No need. I understand completely. He is a colleague, so this conversation didn’t happen.” Washington winked. _He actually winked._ What was going on? “But Jefferson had some very...ah...rude things to say about you.” 

Hamilton sat up in his chair, anger shooting through him. “What? What did he say?” 

Washington held up his hand again. “I don’t believe them. Well, I do believe you did tell him to fire you, but everything else I don’t.” 

“I was just messing around--” Hamilton wanted to jump out of his chair. 

Washington fixed him with a look and chuckled _again._ “I am well aware of your tendencies, Hamilton. Just let me speak. I wanted to say that based on our conversation you will no longer be performing secretarial duties for Jefferson. If he asks for your services again we will make sure the are duties worthy of someone like you. You work too hard to simply be doing filing.” 

Hamilton found himself blushing at his words and at the way he was looking at him. He could get used to this new Washington. 

“Thank you, sir. I really appreciate it.” Hamilton stood up. 

“And you know what? No more of this ‘sir’ business. From now it’s George or Washington. Have a good class.” And he smiled. 

Hamilton couldn’t help the smile the broke across his face at the sight.“Thanks--s--I mean, Washington. See you tomorrow.” 

 

4.

“No. No no no no. I cannot go to the party today,” Hamilton said into his phone. “I told you this when we got the invitations. Anyways I have way too much work to get done.” He dodged pedestrians on the street as he walked towards his apartment. 

“You never told me that! I haven't seen you much lately, must have slipped your mind. Come on, you have to come,” whined Laurens. “Lafayette and I need you there. Who's going to keep us entertained with all these fancy bigwigs? It would probably look good for when you finish law school.” 

Hamilton shouldered his phone as he struggled to get his keys out of his bag. “Well I just got home and now I need to work on this case review for class.” 

“Pfft. Come on, I know that's probably due weeks from now. You just got back from class!” 

“True, but it's one of many assignments. I have to get started on it now. And there's another trial coming up I have to do prep for at home, since I had to leave work early today for class.” 

“You never go out anymore though. We used to hang out all the time.” 

Hamilton finally found his keys and opened the door. He stopped and sighed before climbing up the stairs to his unit.

It was true that his crazy schedule didn't allow him to do anything fun anymore. He had...mostly gotten used to it. He was sleeping mildly better than he had been when he first started juggling all his responsibilities. He wasn't rushing off to court with wet hair after sleeping only a couple hours, at least. He was improving. 

But he had been a bad friend lately. Hamilton had flaked on John’s birthday last month and John had only recently gotten over it. This would probably be good. It was one day. He could make it up tomorrow. 

Hamilton sighed heavily again. “Okay. Okay. You wore me down, man.” 

Laurens shrieked. “Thanks, Ham.” Any guilt Hamilton was feeling about skipping work slipped away when he heard how genuine Laurens sounded. 

“No prob. I would say this will be fun, because Jefferson, you know, exists and will be in the same room as us, breathing our air. But hey, we’ll get through it together.” 

 

Hamilton strode into the party with Laurens and Lafayette, feeling severely underdressed. He looked down at the suit he was wearing, his nicest one--he had even ironed it--and his favorite dark green tie around his neck. It wasn't even close to the tuxes and fancy dresses he saw all around him. It made him feel uneasy. 

Their firm was celebrating their 10th anniversary and was hosting a party at a country club. But Hamilton had never planned on attending, and had pitched the invitation when he received it months ago. 

His eyes lit up when he spied the open bar in the corner. “Hey, I spy our first stop, gentleman!” Laurens and Lafayette made noises of approval and the trio made their way to the bar, waving at their fellow officemates and their significant others on the way. 

They were stopped right before reaching the bar by Angelica, another lawyer. Hamilton hasn't done any work for her, but they had talked on the rare occasion he went to the lounge for lunch. 

“Hamilton, didn't know you were going to make it!” 

Hamilton shrugged. “I didn't either. These two wore me down.” He gestured to his friends who he assumed were still standing to his right and left. They were not. They were--of course--already at the bar. 

Laurens held up a drink towards him. Looked like a rum and a coke. He knew him well. Hamilton gave him a thumbs up. Angelica looked back and forth at their interaction and chuckled. “Well, looks like you'll have fun nonetheless. You know I was gonna ask Washington if you could help me with my next case. There's some research I need done and Washington goes on and on about you. It’ll be a lot of digging. You up for it?” 

_He does?_ He felt a tiny glimmer of warmth bubble up inside him at her words. He didn’t quite know what it was. As far as Hamilton could tell, Washington only mildly put up with him. He was starting to act different, but _going on and on_? That he could not see. He tried not to let the surprise he felt show on his face. 

Hamilton shrugged, a light pink on his cheeks. “What can I say? I do good work! Well--I'll check with Washington. He's the boss.” 

“Oh speaking of which, there’s the boss now!” Angelica pointed towards the door, where Washington walked in and was removing his jacket. He of course had a tux on, and one that fit him so nicely, no less. 

Hamilton quickly made his goodbyes with Angelica before walking towards Washington. He had meant to email him a question after his class, but had been too busy getting ready for the party. And now he had to ask about helping Angelica as well. 

“Hi, sir--sorry--Washington.” He was still adjusting. 

Washington’s eyes sparkled when he noticed Hamilton. Hamilton had never seen anything like it. “Hamilton! You told me you weren’t coming.” 

“My friends basically forced me, they’re--” he gestured vaguely behind him, “--but anyways I wanted to ask you sir, about that case coming up--” 

Washington put his hand on Hamilton’s shoulder with a chuckle. Hamilton stared at the large hand that was now-- _squeezing!_ \--his shoulder. “No work talk tonight, Hamilton. It’s just time to relax and take a break. You deserve it, go have fun.” Only then did he finally remove his hand from Hamilton’s shoulder. 

“I on the other hand am going to find the coat check.” He held up his long jacket. 

“Oh you know what? I think it’s over by the bar, here, I’ll take it for you,” Hamilton said holding his hand out familiarly. “I’m going that way anyways.” 

“Absolutely not. You’re off the clock, Hamilton! You don’t need to take my coat!”

“It’s not a big deal, sir--shit, sorry. Look, my friends are over there.” Hamilton pointed towards the back of the room by the bar where Laurens and Lafayette were waiting at a table, huge grins on their faces, watching them. 

“Okay, if you insist. I do need to make my rounds anyways. I’ll come and talk with you later.” Washington handed Hamilton his jacket with a smile and walked off. 

Hamilton took the jacket to the coat check, and got a number for Washington to give to him when he saw him again. 

He finally sat down at the table next to Laurens, reaching immediately for his drink. 

“Soooooo what took you so long?” Laurens asked blinking his eyelids rapidly. 

Hamilton cocked his head to the side, confused. “What do you mean? I had to talk to Angelica and then saw Washington. Since I was going over here anyways I ended up bringing his coat to the coat check. I don't know why you're asking, you guys were watching me the whole time.” 

Laurens and Lafayette looked at each other briefly before bursting out laughing. Laurens held on the table for support, he was laughing so hard. Hamilton could only watch getting more and more annoyed as they kept laughing. 

“Oh Hamilton, you were like _un petit chien_. Running over to Washington as soon as he came in...taking his jacket. We should have known.” 

“Oh my god, Hamilton. How have I not seen it?” Laurens interjected. 

“SEEN WHAT?” Hamilton yelled furiously. 

“Youuuuu like him!” Laurens sing-songed. 

Hamilton could only stare, his mouth slightly opened. “What are you talking about? He's my boss. I had to ask him a question!” He took a long sip from his drink. _This was crazy, he didn't like Washington...Did he?_

Lafayette nodded sagely. “I'm afraid you do, _mon ami_. We are your friends. We can see it.” 

Hamilton looked around the room, the sounds of pleasant conversation all around him, unaware of his personal struggle. His eyes finally found Washington across the room, he watched him for a few moments as he talked to Eliza, another paralegal in the office, and her husband. 

Washington leaned back his head in laughter. That same glimmer of warmth, filling him up as it had earlier. 

“Oh, shit.” 

5\. 

Washington was working late. He had a big court case in two days and there was still much to be done. He started rubbing his eyes, the harshness of the artificial light getting to him. He flexed his fingers; they felt stiff from overuse. 

He sat, listening to the lightbulbs buzz overhead, the old fashioned clock his father had gave to him clicking the seconds loudly. 

He heard an unfamiliar sound. There was a snuffling noise coming from outside his door. His pulse raced, not knowing what the sound could be. 

Washington crept towards the door, his hand on the knob. He started opening the door, picking up an umbrella and holding it like a bat. _This is ridiculous, it's probably nothing._ Slowly the door creaked open. He peeked his head around the door; the overhead lights were off as they were on a sensor. The small light on Hamilton’s desk was on. 

He heard the noise again. Stepping out fully, lowering his umbrella, he saw the source of the sound. 

Hamilton was asleep on his desk, splayed across the many files and open books on his desk. His mouth was slightly open, a wheezing snore escaping. 

Washington’s face softened at the sight. He abandoned his umbrella and watched him for a few moments. He assumed Hamilton had left hours ago. He should have known better. 

Hamilton had been working so hard lately. Well, honestly, he had been since he first started here. The man never seemed to stop to take a break. But since he had been promoted and started law school, he seemed to be constantly running himself ragged. Washington couldn't blame him for falling asleep. 

Hamilton looked so calm as he slept, the stress wiped away. Washington didn't have the heart to wake him up. He didn't know how long he had been sleeping, but knew it would do him well to sleep even a little longer. 

Washington carefully slid out of his suit jacket and draped it over Hamilton’s back, the coat drowning his much slimmer frame. It was a little chilly since the heat turned down for the night.

He noticed that there was a stray dark hair resting across Hamilton’s face. Washington reached his hand forward to brush it away, freezing midway. 

_What are you doing? Putting a jacket on Hamilton as he sleeps, brushing hair out of his face??_

Washington had to get out of there, and fast. He gave Hamilton a final glance--still sleeping peacefully--and moved as quickly and silently as he could back to his office. 

He worked another hour or so, successfully pushing all thoughts about Hamilton out of his mind. It wasn’t right. He was Hamilton’s boss; he couldn’t act on his feelings.

Washington was just about to get up to leave when his door opened. 

Hamilton stood there with Washington’s-too big-jacket around his shoulders. His hair was sloppy, creases from the files spread across his face, and he was rubbing his eyes--a light pink on his cheeks. 

It was about the cutest thing he had ever seen. 

All thoughts and feelings of Hamilton that he had so carefully pushed aside came crashing back. 

“Well this is horribly embarrassing,” Hamilton said to a far spot in the corner of the room. 

Washington couldn’t stop the snort that escaped. “Well, yes. Don’t worry about it, your secret is safe with me.” 

“Um...why did you...bring me your jacket?” Hamilton asked, looking half tired and half amused. He raised his shoulders, the jacket slightly lifting up. 

“You...you...looked cold. And I didn’t want to wake you--” Washington spluttered. _Spluttered!_ He had never felt so awkward in his life. He cleared his throat, closing his eyes, attempting to block his feelings away again. 

Hamilton chuckled and shrugged. “It’s fine, it was a bit chilly.” Hamilton pulled the jacket tighter to his body, twirling around in it. “I don’t think I’ll keep it though, doesn’t look to be my size.” 

Washington could only stare longingly at him, the sight of Hamilton still in his jacket causing his thoughts to take...interesting turns. 

“Well. We’re both embarrassed now. Let’s just end this weird night,” Washington said. 

Hamilton nodded. “Agreed. Okay, I guess you can have it back.” He took the jacket off and stared down at it, pausing before he gave the jacket back to Washington.

“Are...are you sure that--there’s no other reason--?” He said all of this to the jacket, his hands fidgeting with the lapel. 

“No other reason? What do you mean?” Washington asked, pretending to fix a stack of papers on his desk. 

Hamilton got his bearings and stood up straight and confident. “No other reason you might have given me your jacket? Seems well beyond the typical duties of a boss.” He was staring straight at Washington, almost as if daring him to admit his feelings. He placed the jacket on the desk between them. 

_To hell with it._ Hamilton was standing there, eyes blazing--those eyes. Why had he been denying himself? It was now or never.

Washington covered his hand with his own before Hamilton pulled it away from his desk. 

“Hamilton--I--” 

“Yes?” Hamilton’s eyes widened, looking almost hopeful? 

Washington dropped his hand and made his way around the desk, his heart in his throat. 

Stepping up close to Hamilton, he cupped his face. He felt Hamilton’s hands grasp onto his hips as they simultaneously leaned towards each other. 

They kissed cautiously, tenderly, Hamilton’s mouth soft and warm against his. 

Washington pulled back for a moment, searching Hamilton’s eyes. “This okay?” he asked, his hands still holding onto Hamilton’s face. He rubbed a finger gently along his jawline. 

“Oh my god, yes,” Hamilton responded enthusiastically. He caught Washington’s mouth in a kiss again before he could say another word. 

His thoughts were at a standstill, the only thing he knew was Hamilton’s mouth on his, kissing him frantically, desperately. Hamilton looped his arms around Washington’s back, pulling them closer together. Washington responded by dragging his hands up and through Hamilton’s thick hair, which had fallen out of its ponytail. Hamilton moaned, his hands now moving up and down Washington’s back. 

Washington didn't want this to end; it felt too good. It had been too long---

Hamilton’s phone sounded and vibrated against his leg. They broke apart, gasping. Hamilton fished his phone out of his pocket. “Sorry...sorry...sorry.” 

He read his text quickly and put his phone on the desk. 

“Well. That happened.” Hamilton snickered. 

Washington could only nod, not quite believing it either. He rubbed a few beads of sweat off his forehead. 

“Do you need to get going? What was the text?” Washington guardedly rubbed his hand up and down Hamilton’s arm. 

He sighed at the touch. “Ah, it was nothing. Just Laurens checking up on me. He knew I was working late.” 

Washington knew the moment had passed. He pressed a kiss to Hamilton’s cheek. “Well, we should probably get going. It’s been a long day for both of us.” 

Washington gathered his items to head home and zipped his bag, but Hamilton stood frozen near his desk. 

“So, you really do like me?” 

Washington snorted. “I thought that was fairly obvious.” Washington shouldered his bag and stepped around his desk, grabbing his jacket. 

“So you saw me asleep and put your jacket on me? That’s so sweet.” Hamilton followed him towards the door.

“Again...fairly obvious.” 

 

As they left the building, and walked to their lone cars in the parking lot, he saw Hamilton shiver and rub his arms. The night had taken a cold turn and Hamilton didn’t have any kind of coat or jacket with him. 

Washington held out his peacoat. “Here, take it.” 

Hamilton smirked. “Are you sure? Who knows what will happen this time when you give me a jacket.” He waggled his eyebrows.

“Hamilton, take the damn coat.” Washington slipped the coat over Hamilton’s shoulders, his hand lingering. Hamilton gazed up at him from underneath his eyelashes. They bent towards each other once more, meeting in a brief kiss. 

“Okay, I’ll see you..and uh...that jacket tomorrow.” 

“Oh. Nope. Sorry Washington, this is definitely my jacket now.”


End file.
